One chance to break your heart
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: She vowed neevr to love again after he broke her heart. Instead she would break other's hearts, hoping one day to to the same to him. wishes come true. oneshot sasukexHina


**A/N**: _So you've clicked on yet another one of Rayne's stories. you muct really love me. jk Anyways this was a kinda rushed oneshot I thought of when I was sleepy. Please excuse the grammical errors and enjoy!_

* * *

_Nothing can compare to growing old with you, staying in your life eternally, how i wish our life will live that way. Our wedding day our birth of our children, our first fight, our last, our grandchildren, their graduation and their children. This all started when you said hello_

-

* * *

**(20 mins ago)**

_ring ring_

"Your phone." Tenten said, tossing my cellphone at me.

"Who is it?" I moaned, sleepily.

"Probly another one of your boyfriends." Tenten sighed.

I sighed as well and grabbed the phone. "Hello." I said into the reciever.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something important." Naruto's voice was nervous. "Meet me at the park."

"Uh huh." I nodded sleepily."

**(Now)**

Naruto was pacing back and forth when I found him in the park. "Hey." I waved.

He turned and looked at me. Before I knew it he held me in his arms. "I love you. I don't know why and I don't know how but I do."

I blinked as if I hadn't expected this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to be with you forever and ever and-mmph"

I covered his mouth. "Stop. Please don't go on." I shook my head.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"How can I love you when my heart is lost?" I said, pulling away. "I'm trully sorry but-"

"No! Don't say you can't be with me!" Naruto cried, a mixture of pain and desperation in his eyes.

"If I were to say I could it would be a lie." I sniffed.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Naruto exhaled.

I shook my head. "Can we still be friends?"

"How can you be friends with someone if everytime you look at them it makes you want them even more?"

I was silent. A million thoughts running through my head. "So I guess this is it?" I asked finally.

"Yeah..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "I won't forget you, ever. I swear."

He didn't say anything as he pulled away.

I watched him leave the park, his head low. I almost cried but I didn't. Instead I pulled out my organizer. And wrote

_**Naruto- #99.**_

Looks like I have some explaining to do. Where do I start...? Hm...maybe from a memory that I keep on remembering.

_**(flashback)**_

I stared at the large fountains and all the pennies that lay in the water. So many wishes had been made. I_ wonder what people were wishing for? I wonder if their wishes ever came true?_

It was my ninth birthday and all I wanted was to tell Sasuke I liked him. I was at the fountain ready to make the wish that he returned my feelings.

I had watched him in school for two years. He was handsome, queit, smart, and he could be funny in a way. Everyone says I'm too young to love someone but some how I knew he was the one. I had made a list of what a perfect day with Sasuke would be like. It went sort of like this.

_**We were both older.**_

_**1. We both get a smoothie toghther while we talk. (He opens up to me a bit about himself)**_

_**2. We do something to do with art**_

_**3. We go dancing and eat pizza (I love pizza and he likes tomatoes)**_

_**4. We go to the park and watch the stars.**_

_**5. It begins to rain and he kisses me**_

I made my wish and tossed the coin into the water.

"I hope this works." I said, running in the direction of Sasuke's house. I wanted to catch him before he left to his art class. I had watched him enough to know what times he went.

My feet fell like they would give in by the time I reached his house. I scanned the yard breathlessy. He wasn't here. I could tell.

I couldn't give up now. I would have to tell him after his art class.

**(1 hour later)**

I had ran all the way to Sasuke's class and waited for it to end and him to come out. Apparently he was staying late for practice because all the other kids were outside. Just as I was considering leaving Sasuke appeared in the doorway. My heart skipped a beat and my hands felt sweaty.

"S-Sasuke." I stammered.

He didn't seem to hear me and countinued walking. I ran after him but my legs were so tired I tripped. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I just wanted to t-tell you s-something." I said, my face red as a beet.

"Tell me something?" he asked, confused.

"I-I wanted to tell you..."

"Huh?"

"I-I l-like you alot, Sasuke." I said, looking at the ground.

"Uh...who are you?"

"I-I sit b-behind you in s-school. W-we h-have every-"

"Oh, you." he said, looking away. "You and your perfect life. Why don't you just go away," he said, shaking his head in disgust. "...or better yet just die. I hate you. You're annoying."

My lip began to tremble. All eyes were on us. I felt like an idiot. He hated me. My tears were already streaming down my cheeks. I wanted to die. Instead I took off towards home.

(**End of flashback)**

I am Hinata Hyuga and since that day I vowed never again to fall inlove. Instead I break the hearts of men. It's what they deserve. They're all the same. Heartbreakers.

I had never seen Sasuke since that day. I heard he had moved away to further his studies in art. I have never stopped hoping one day I could crush his heart the way he crushed mines.

I had actually liked Naruto alot, but like I said I live to crush men's hearts.

So much had changed about me since that day. I had grown alot older. My hair is much longer and my body well...ask the guys I've dated. Not only that but my personality had changed. I was no longer shy and quiet.

_ring ring_

I looked at the screen of my cellphone. It was Tenten. She was my bestfriend now. We also shared an apartment toghther.

"Hey."

"Did ya do it?" she asked. I knew she was referring to dumping Naruto.

"Yep."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

Tenten sighed. "You have got to stop doing this. It's not healthy."

She was right it probly wasn't healthy. In the past month I had suffered extreme heart ache. "It's my nineteenth birthday tommorow and I want my list to reach one hundred." I said smiled.

Tenten sighed again. Although I couldn't see her I could tell she shook her head. "Speaking of your nineteenth birthday what do you wanna do?"

"I'll think of it later," I said, my eyes catching sight of a guy in a black hoodie that read "Follow instructions" in white letters on the back. He was sitting on the edge of the wishing fountain with his back turned. "...I think I just found my next target."

Before she could protest I said goodbye and hung up. Exhaling, I made my way over to the guy and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

I gasped. My heart skipped a million beats and my legs gave in and I began to fall sideways into the fountain. I would have fallen all the way in and maybe even drowned if he hadn't caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his arms wrapped around my body.

"I-I'm o-o.k," I stammered. I hadn't stuttered since that day and now I was here doing it again. Why? Because Sasuke Uchiha was before me. After nearly ten years he was standing before me. He was much talled, hotter, and stronger but it was him.

"Are you o.k to stand?" he asked, still holding me.

I nodded.

He let go of me and removed his hood. "You should be more careful. I won't always be here to catch you when you fall."

"I think I already learned that lesson." I said, blushing like mad. It was like every old action and emotion I though I had lost was returning as if they had neevr left and only hid all these years.

He looked me in the eyes. "Do I know you?"

I wanted so badly to shout out that I was Hinata Hyuga. The girl whose heart he had completly destroyed, but instead I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Hn."

I felt like melting. It was so nice to hear his voice again. I was so engulfed in his features that I almost forgot my whole reasons for ever wanting to see him again. I couldn't let my chance of making him pay slip out of my grasp. "But you can get to know me," i said, holding out my hand. "...I'm Hinata."

He stared at my hand for awhile before shaking it. "Sasuke." he said, looking me up and down.

"So what do you want for saving me?" I asked, looking away. I couldn't look at him and speak properly. My stuttering would take complete control.

"Well, I'm only here for one more day and I was supposed to be clearing my mind by doing "fun" things." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm your girl then." I said, grabbing his hand. I immediatly let go, my hand trembling. "Uh...f-follow m-me." I stuttered.

I took Sasuke to my favorite cafe and ordered us both smoothies. "Smoothies are always the best way to start a fun day." I smiled. "My treat."

"Hn." he said looking out the window.

"So tell me about yourself, Sasuke." I said, sipping my smoothie.

He turned back facing me. "I really don't like useless talking but since you're paying..." he sipped his smootie. "...what do you want to know?"

He was still the same old Sasuke. The one who'd rather observe before speaking. "Anything you want to tell." I replied, struggling not to stutter.

"Hm...I'm an artist." he said, stirring the smootie with his straw.

"And...?"

"In the past two years my work has come pretty famous, but in the last four months I haven't been able to concentrate." he had a confused look in his eye, his gaze at the table. "Every painting I've done has been the sort of the same."

"What do you mean the same?"

"I keep drawing the same girl." he shrugged. "My manager sent me here to clear my head."

I wonder who that girl is? I won't ask.

"...she keeps appearing in my-" he paused and looked up at me. "Why am I telling you this?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Because I asked."

"No you didn't."

I blushed. "N-No I didn't, but I still want to hear."

"That's all there is to it." He sighed and stood up. "What else here is fun?"

"Oh, were not done yet." I said, standing up.

Next I took Sasuke to a small grey building. The outside was very clean and tidy.

"The greatest arts." Sasuke read aloud.

"I thought you might like to look at these." I said, pushing the door open. He followed me in. The woman at the front desk smiled and pointed to a door on the right.

We slipped in to see a room filled with painting. There were so many paintings on the wall that there was only one clear space.I walked over to a painting of a crying dog. It was called "emotion" and the artist was Rayne. She had no last name. The painting seemed to speak to me. It was telling people of the emotions that we think we only posses but animals and other things posess as well.

"I will never get this." Sasuke said, his hand under his chin as he observed another painting.

"Get what?" I asked, tearing my glance away from he crying dog.

"These painting..." he exhaled, looking up at the ceiling.

He still made the same expressions and they still warmed my heart.

"W-What about them?"

"...they are all paintings done by people who were never recognized for their work as great artists." he explained, touching a picture of a girl who had opened the door to her house just to see her family dead. "Someone decided to make a place where these masterpieces could be viewed and praised."

"I see." I said, blinking back tears. I could tell that every picture told a story in someone's life. The one with the girl matched Sasuke's.

"I always wanted my picture on this wall." he said, toching the one empty space.

"Can't it be?" I asked, looking at his perfect face.

He shook his hand. "Quote on quote 'famous art' cannot be displayed here." he said, an angry expression on his face but I could see the look of sadness in his eyes.

I hated to see him with that look of pain but another part of me loved it. This was all apart of my plan to make him feel the way he had made me feel. So why only a small part of me feel happy. I tried to shake away my doubts. "So I guess this isn't considered as fun." I said, sadly.

"Entertainment. I think I needed it. Thank you, Hinata."

My heart lept from my chest. Just hearing my name on his lips made me queezy. I was supposed to be making him fall inove with me. Not the other way around. If I wanted to get this done before he left tommorow I'd better start now.

"Speaking of entertainment...I know where we should go next."

-

* * *

When me and sasuke arrived at a club Tenten introduced to me to he frowned. "Are you serious?"

"You have to dance with me. Trust me it's fun." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Aren't you too young to be here?" he asked.

"That's why I make friends." I whispered in his ear. The place was full of people. The flickering lights gave you a strange sensation.

"Sneaky." he nodded.

I laughed.

_On the way down I saw you And you saved me From myself And I won't forget The way you loved me On the way down I almost fell right through But I held onto you_

"I love this song!" I squealed. "Dance with me!"

"I don't dance." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on." I said, spinning around him. The entire time we kept eye contact, him watching me as I twirled gracefully around him.

_Down, down, down But I held onto you Down, down, down But I held onto you_

The song ended and another one began. Sasuke stood there motionless. "I guess I'll have to show you then." I said, grabbing his hands and placing them on my waist.

I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes

I blushed and looked away from Sasuke's eyes, hesistating to put my hands around his neck.

I'll never fall in love He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

Sasuke grabbed my wrists and placed them around his neck.

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke, I fake a smile But I know all his favorite songs

"What now?" he whispered in my ear.

_And I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.  
I'd lie_

I found myself blushing again. "I g-guess the f-fun."

_He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on Doesn't he know That I've had him memorized for so long_

Sasuke twirled me around and pulled me closer to him. My whole body was over heated now. I wondered if he could tell. Hopefully he would just think it was the heat from all the people. Alot had crowded in now and we sorta had to dance close.

He sees everything in black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

In silence I let my head rest on his chest. It was as if it was natural. This was something I had been waiting for for soooo long. It felt like heaven.

_I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.  
I'd lie_

He dropped his hands from my waist and took a step back.

H_e stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you_

I exhaled deeply and stared at him, half hoping he'd see that little girl who adorded him. He stared back.

_He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar I think he can see through Everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is My God, he's beautiful So I put on my make-up And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Oh, and it kills me His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.  
If you ask me if I love him.  
I'd lie_

The song finally ended. We still stood there staring at each other.

"You never told me anything about yourself." Sasuke said, finally breaking the silence.

"You never asked." I said, looking away.

"I"m asking now."

I felt him take my hand and lead me to another part of the club where there were tables and food. He ordered a pizza and turned to look at me. "So...tell me."

"I-I don't k-know what to s-say." I stammered.

"Say anything."

"Me, I'm just a girl who is to quick to love, like and trust. it's pretty easy to make me smile or laugh, but even easier to make me cry." I closed my eyes. "I hold my memories deep within me so i won't forget them." I said, opening my eyes again. "Those are the things that have never changed about me."

He looked at me. He semmed to be studying every inch of my face. I wondered what he was thinking? What did he see when he looked at me? I know what i saw when I looked at him. I saw the hottest guy to ever walk the face of the earth. The guy who had shattered my heart and was about to pay.

I grabbed a piece of pizza. "Stop staring." i said, stuffing it into his mouth.

He blinked and smiled. _He actually smiled. I was making sasuke Uchiha smile._

"I made you smile. Go me!" I joked.

"You act as though I never smile." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't smiled since I've known you." I replied.

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you." he said, wiping some of the tomatoe sauce from his upper lip and licking it off.

"Your welcome." I said slowly. I felt sorta bad because he was thanking me for my bad intentions but I quickly pushed that away with the memory of all the tears I had shed on his account, all the guys I had on his account, and my twisted mind. It was all because of him.

He dipped his finger in the tomatoe sauce and before I could stop him he patted my cheek with it. "Now we're even." he smiled.

"Ah!" i cried. These were the moments I had always hoped for with him. Moments I had given up on. Now they were coming true.

He shrugged playfully. "Fun, right?"

-

* * *

We had alot of fun playing around at the club and when we were done it was 10:00pm. I took Sasuke to the public park and sat down beside the lake.

"Just to think all this will be a distant memory in a matter of days." I said, queitly.

"I live everyday with that realization." he said, laying down on his back and staring at the sky. I followed his lead and layed beside him.

"That's why I want to make every moment of my life speacial and unforgetful." I said, staring at the dark sky. There were rain clouds instead of stars.

Sasuke grabbed my hand. I turned my head and looked at him. "I leave tommorow at Seven. I'm going by ship." He said, his gaze on the sky. "You haven't exactly managed to clear my head."

"I haven't?"

"You just filled it up with more things, which isn't exactly a bad thing."

I smiled.

He was silent as he stared at the sky. He was perfect. His every movement still captured me and I didn't want him to ever let go of my hand.

"Stop staring." He smiled.

I blushed.

Just then a loud crack of thunder sounded and less than a second later it began to rain. Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand and stood up, pulling me along with him. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked, running after him.

"To a place a remember." he replied. I ran in the heavy rain right behind Sasuke, the whole time wondering what would happen next.

We arrived under a bridge. He stopped and pushed me gently against the wall. He was close to me that his lips were brushing mines. I could smell his scent and I was drowing in intoxication if that makes any sense. "Tell me why I fee like I know you." He whispered. It wa shard for me to hear him over the rain but I did.

"Look into my eyes and ask yourself." I said, this time unable to hold back the tears.

Sasuke pulled back alittle and looked me in the eyes. He stared for what seemed like eternity before sighing. "It's you."

I didn't say anything. My tears were enough.

"I'm sorry." He said, shaking his head. "That day... that day everything went wrong for me. I had stayed because I heard there was an accident at my house. I think I was ust scared when I saw you and...I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's too late!" I cried. "I don't want to hear an apology! I want you to suffer like I did! Do you know what those words did to me?"

He shook his head. "Hinata, you don't know how much I have suffered. Not only did I come home to see my parents dead on the floor, but I couldn't shake the thought of what I had said to you out of my mind. I think I cried all night. And when I inquired about you and I found out your mother had died I felt even worse. It was torture. It haunted me for years until I finally thought to kill myself. It was when I was under the water, nearly dead that I forgot it all. A few years later I started having dreams again," he paused and took a deep breath. "...dreams of your face. You were so happy at times and at others you were sad. But each time I would either comfort you or laugh with you. I didn't know I still had it in me to laugh. I think I'm the first person to fall inlove with a dream."

My heart stopped. He truly had suffered, but I couldn't. I promised.

"I love you, Hinata." he said, leaning closer to me. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

His lips almost touched mines but i pushed him back. "You don't know what it's like to want something so badly and never get it. I want you to feel that."

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a step back.

"It hurts dosen't it?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

He didn't say anything. he just walked away.

-

* * *

I spent the whole night tossing and turning and by the morning I had a stomach and head ache, but the most painful was the heartache I felt.

"Happy Birthday!" Tenten yelled, plopping down on the bed beside me. "You're finally nineteen."

"Thanks." I mumured, glancing over at the clock. "What time is it?"

"Six twenty." she replied, running her fingers through my hair. "I wanted to let you sleep but I just had to be the first to say happy birthday." she giggled.

"Who else would have said it?" I asked. "You're all I've got."

"Hinata, are you o.k?" She asked, feeling my head.

I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. Warm tears began to stream down my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I-I did it." I said, between tears. "I finally reached a hundred and I think I'm suffering the biggest heart ache ever."

"Oh, Hinata I told you this wasn't healthy." Tenten said, cuddling me in her arms.

"I-I was Sasuke." I sniffled.

"Sasuke? The jerk who started all of this?" she asked, alarmed.

I nodded.

"I outta pound his head in!" she cried, balling her fist. "But wait, I'm confused."

"I...love him, Tenten." I swallowed.

"What? ater what he did to you?"

I nodded. "Last night heard the three words I longed to hear from his mouth and..." my voice drifted off, my mind spinning. "I'm such an idiot!" I cried, jumping up.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"I have to go." I said, racing out the room.

* * *

I wasn't sure where the boat Sasuke was leaving on was located but I had a pretty good idea. I just hopped I was right and I could make it in time. It was still raining heavily from last night and the water felt great on my barefeet.

_Why had I let him go last night?_

My heart was beating like it never had before and I felt as though I would faint. It was 6:58am when I reached the dock. I was out of breath and I thought my legs would fall off. I remembered this feeling from ten years ago.

I looked up. There was infact a ship. Lots of people were boarding it. People were saying their last goodbyes to their families.

I scanned the area for Sasuke. I didn't see him.

No! He has to be here. I began to run frantically around the area, bumping into people left and right. Still no Sasuke. I needed to pause and catch a breath but I couldn't. I had to find sasuke before...it was too late. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"...for starters."

It was Sasuke's. Where was it coming from? I glanced around until my eyes caught him. He was on the ship in the front where I could see him. He was giving a suitcase to a man in a brown shirt. He held an umbrella with his other hand.

"Sasuke!" I cried, waving to him.

He looked up at me in silence. I ran over to the dock, he met me there a blank expression on his face.

The tears began pouring down faster. "Tell me how you can break my heart and I still love you with all the little pieces?"

"Because what is meant to be will always find a way." he replied, cupping my chin in his hands and kissing my forehead. "I love you more than the sun," He kissed my nose. "...the moon." He kissed my neck. "The rain that kisses your body." He said pulling me into a deep kiss. Everything around us stopped. It was nothing like I had imagined. It was impossible to imagine great things. His tongue found mines and caressed it gently. The kiss that started off sweet turned delicious as he kissed me deeper. I didn't are who was watching. I actually wanted to watch.

When he finally pulled away I was breathless qnd dizzy, but he heald me up. 'I'm sorry." I said, queitly.

"Don't apologize."

"Stay with me." I said, nuzzling my head in his chest.

"Always."

So I had broke a promise to never love again, but all promises couldn't be kept. I would forgive myself. As for wishes. They do come true. Sometimes they take ten years but that's o.k too. I'm happy.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Thank you for reading yet another one of my insane oneshots. Sorry if Hinata or sasuke was a bit OC but I had to do what fit the story. Please review.  
The songs used were "I'd Lie" by Taylor swift and "On the way Down" by Ryan Cabera_


End file.
